


the boy next door

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: prompt; Neighbors who only meet because I cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	the boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> possible new series of gallavich + first meetings?

Ian moved into his apartment two weeks ago, he’d saved up enough to finally get out of the Gallagher house and when opportunity comes knocking, well, you get the fuck out. 

He’s been a stable EMT for the past five years now and has a steady income. Still doing his share in paying for bills back home because he may live in a less shitter place but he won’t forget where he came from. 

For those two weeks Ian’s been working the night shift so moving in hasn’t really happened aside from getting his living room together decently, a bed in his room and the fridge mostly full. Other than that there’s boxes laying everywhere and once his shifts rotate back to regular hours he’ll take care of them. 

But for now he’s asleep because it’s 2pm and he got home a few hours ago and he needs his fucking sleep. Only _some guy_ at his door doesn’t agree. He pulls his sheets over his head and hopes to hell whoever’s at the door will leave him alone but nope. Knuckles keep rapping at the door until he forces himself out of bed, only in his boxers. Shuffling around a few boxes before opening the door to a man holding up a jar of pickles, his tattooed fingers more than visible. 

“You know it’s two in the afternoon, Cinderella?” is the first thing the man says, voice husky and rough but it’s music to Ian’s ears. 

“You mean Sleeping Beauty?” Ian clarifies, a smirk spreading his face as he leans against the door frame. 

“Don’t go gettin’ your hopes up, man.” It’s the raven haired mans turn to smirk, “doesn’t she get kissed awake?”

Ian shakes his head, his ears undoubtedly tinting pink, “why ask if you know?” He raises a brow, shoulders straight as he looks down at the shorter man. 

“Whatever, not doin’ no one a service sleepin’ all day, carrot top.” The man grits out before rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“You don’t know me,” he pauses, “Blue,” dropping his arms and he doesn’t miss the way the guys eyes roam all over his bare chest. 

“Like I give a shit about your sleep schedule. Can you open this or not?” He brings the jar to view and wordlessly Ian grabs it, one hand on top and the other around the lid before easily popping it. Eyes never leaving the man in front of him as he hands it back to him. 

“I’m Ian.” He offers, pulling a hand out.

“Good for you, uh, thanks,” he mutters the last part and then he’s awkwardly stepping back, avoiding the hand. 

So Ian drops it, not letting the hurt show on his face. “I’m an EMT by the way, my job calls for night shifts too, hence sleeping at this time,” he explains and then the dark haired man is looking up at him dumbfounded. “I got home maybe 3 hours ago after working 11 hours, sorry my sleeping is an _inconvenience_ to you.” He rubs his eye and steps back in his apartment. 

“ _Shit_ \- sorry, man. I didn’t-” Mickey strings out, realizing that he’s been a complete ass. Having woke the guy up and then gave him shit for sleeping in. When really he’s been out saving lives. _Fuck my luck,_ he thinks. 

Ian sees the guy take a step forward and thinks it’s sweet how flushed he is. “How could you have known?” Ian offers a smile, “I’m gonna head back to bed,” he mumbles, scratching his messy bed head. 

“I’m Mickey -- live right there.” He points to the door down the hall, right next to Ian’s. Words rushing out as if he doesn’t want to the conversation to end. 

“Neighbors,” Ian supplies, a stupid grin spreading his face. “Good to know.” His eyes shift back to Mickey and his eyes are once again on his chest. So Ian moves forward, tipping his chin up slowly, “see somethin’ you like, _Mickey_?” his voice is soft and sweet and Mickey thinks he’s seeing stars— _or maybe it’s just this guys eyes._

It takes everything in Mickey to push Ian back with a hand on his chest but it’s weak and sloppy. His hand slipping its way down to his taunt stomach before moving back to his own side. “Fuck off.” But the smirk on his face is evident as he steps aside and saunters down the hall. 

He pauses halfway, turning around. “My sisters in town, coming over tonight. I’m makin’ burgers,” eyes shifting to the jar, “so..”

“So, what?” Ian leans against he hallway wall, arms across his chest, exuding confidence. 

“So you know where the fuck I live, _Ian_ ,” mimicking Ian’s tone and he won’t deny that his name tastes good on his tongue. Before walking back into his apartment with a stupid grin. All he wanted was to get a jar of pickles open and now he’s inviting the hottest guy ever over? Who the fuck has he become?

Ian walks back into his own apartment once Mickey’s shut his door. Clearly in a daze as he trips over a box and lands flat on his back. He mutters a litany of curses before thinking how fucked he is. One, because, did you _see_ Mickey? Two, there’s no way he’s falling asleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
